The present invention relates generally to the field of novelty devices. More particularly, this invention relates to a novelty squirting straw which, to the surprise and perhaps dismay of an unwary supposed drinker, instead of affording a comforting sip, directs pressurized liquid to squirt the supposed drinker in the face or otherwise. In addition, to those aware of their function, devices of the invention provide stimulating ways to drink liquid.
By way of background, we humans have been caught up with playing practical jokes on one another for centuries. For example, whether it be tying one anothers shoelaces together or the use of the old standby squirting flower, practical jokes have provided useful entertainment for some time.
Despite the existence of these and other prior novelty devices and practical jokes, there exists an ever constant demand and need for improved and varying practical jokes to sate the sense of humor of we human beings, especially in a world which some would say grows more technical and complicated, and less humorous, by the day.
The applicant has now succeeded in addressing this need and demand and accordingly provides the novelty squirting straw device as described herein.